Nenn meinen Namen nicht
by Devaki-Daeva
Summary: Der "Stein der Weisen" aus Voldemorts und Quirrells Sicht: Monologe unter dem Turban, Nostalgie und die größte Angst des Dunklen Lords. Achtung - Parodie!
1. Die Begegnung

_**A/N und Disclaimer: N**ehmt diese Geschichte nicht allzu ernst – wie ihr grundsätzlich nichts ernst nehmen solltet, das aufgrund einer fixen Idee um ein Uhr nachts geschrieben wurde ;) Keine der Figuren in der Geschichte gehört mir, ich bin nur diejenige, die sie quält und mißhandelt (sprich: die Fanfiction-Autorin)._

_Ich widme diese Geschichte Samy (huhu Süße! wink), die sich doch tatsächlich eine Stunde lang mit mir zusammen Harry Potter-Bilder auf dem PC angeschaut hat. Nachdem wir dann anfingen, der Personen auf den Bildern irgendwelche Aussagen in den Mund zu legen (die meist mit Schokofröschen zu tun hatten), kam mir die grundlegende Inspiration für diese Geschichte. Leider konnte ich bisher noch nicht so viele Schokofrösche unterbringen, wie ich gern wollte, aber seid versichert – die kleinen braunen Tierchen werden noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen! _

_Reviews sind natürlich willkommen; Hauptsache ist aber, daß ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt. Ich hoffe es!_

Er war auf der Flucht. Er hatte Angst. Vor den Geräuschen im Wald, vor den Stimmen in der Ferne, vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon gelaufen war. Er hatte auch kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. Nur weg...

Seine Furcht konnte man nur als peinlich bezeichnen. Eigentlich sollte er die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren, aber mittlerweile wußte er so gut über die dunklen Künste und Kreaturen Bescheid, daß er eben nur noch diese Furcht vor ihnen empfinden konnte.

Wenn er doch stärker wäre. Wenn er doch mutiger wäre. Wenn er doch _mächtiger_ wäre...

Sein Mangel an Konzentration rächte sich prompt, als er über eine Wurzel stolperte und der Länge nach auf dem Waldboden hinschlug. Seine Nase landete in einem Farnbüschel, die rechte Hand zerquetschte in dem Versuch, sich abzufangen, einige kleine Pilze. Er fluchte und nieste im selben Moment, was recht seltsam klang. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, klopfte den gröbsten Dreck von seiner Robe und sah sich um. Um ihn herum befand sich noch immer nichts außer Bäumen und der üblichen Flora des Waldes. Die Fauna hingegen hielt sich recht bedeckt, wenn man von einem Käuzchen absah, das verschlafen auf einem Ast saß und aus großen gelblichen Augen auf ihn hinabblickte. Plötzlich jedoch spürte er eine Berührung an seinem Fuß und machte vor Schreck einen Satz.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wagte er es wieder, nach unten zu sehen. Der Anblick trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen: Eine Schlange hatte sich vor seinen Füßen zusammengerollt und schien ihn geradewegs anzusehen. Sie war sicherlich einen Meter lang, und ihre bräunlichen Schuppen wiesen eine recht hübsche Zeichnung auf. Ansonsten wirkte sie wie eine ganz normale Schlange. Wenn man von der Tatsache absah, daß sie...

...sprach?!

"Wer bist du?" erklang eine heisere, leicht zischelnde Stimme direkt aus der Richtung des Schuppentiers. Er blickte sich panisch um, doch kein Bauchredner hockte im Gebüsch und versuchte, ihm einen Scherz zu spielen. Die Stimme mußte tatsächlich von der Schlange kommen. Aber wie konnte das angehen? Er war doch kein Parselmund, er konnte nicht mit Schlangen kommunizieren! Das mußte alles ein böser Traum sein, oder eine Suggestion externer Mächte, oder...

"Ich fragte, wer du bist", wiederholte die Schlange, und diesmal klang sie eindeutig genervt.

"I-ich? Ich b-bin... ich bin... P-professor Quirrell", stotterte er verwirrt.

"Professor, so?" Die Schlange hob ihren schmalen Kopf ungefähr auf Höhe seiner Knie; doch Quirrell wußte, daß sie ihm lieber direkt in die Augen geblickt hätte. "Professor für was, bitte?"

"Für Ver-verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kü-künste in H-hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts!" Die Schlange vollführte eine Art Freudensprung. Doch sie schien vergessen zu haben, daß Reptilien, denen es an Beinen mangelte, so etwas nicht tun sollten. Sie kippte vornüber und landete auf Quirrells linkem Fuß. Dort wickelte sie sich fest um seinen Fußknöchel. "Du unterrichtest in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die sogenannten ‚dunklen Künste', und dennoch fürchtest du dich? Sage mir, was ist es, das deine Angst erregt?"

"A-alles", flüsterte Quirrell zitternd. Daß seine größte Furcht derzeit der Schlange an seinem Fußknöchel galt, verschwieg er dezent.

"Ich kann dich lehren, diese Furcht zu überwinden", zischte das Reptil. "Ich kann dir Stärke geben. Selbstbewußtsein. Ansehen. _Macht!_ Aber zunächst... alles hat seinen Preis. Bist du bereit, ihn mir zu zahlen?"

"Was gäbe ich alles, um d-diese Angst loszusein!" hauchte Quirrell. "Nenne mir deinen Preis, ich werde ihn dir zahlen."

"Dann komm herunter. Ja, setze dich nur hin. Und nun strecke deinen Arm aus..."


	2. Knoblauch und Komplotte

Vor vielen Jahren war ich der gefürchtetste Zauberer der Welt. Ich brachte Furcht und Entsetzen über die Magier und Hexen, die sich meinem Weg nicht anschlossen. Meine treuen Diener folterten und mordeten in meinem Namen, in meinem Auftrag. Ein Wort von mir, und sie gehorchten. Ein Wort von mir, und sie töteten.

Dann wurde ich besiegt. Von einem Kind, einem Baby ohne nennenswerte magische Kraft. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie er es geschafft hat. Mein Körper wurde vernichtet, meine Macht in alle Winde zerstreut. Ich existierte als ein Wesen – kaum mehr als ein Nichts –, dessen einzige Fähigkeit es war, von anderen Besitz zu ergreifen. Nicht von Menschen, nein – dazu war ich zu schwach. Aber von Tieren. Bevorzugt wählte ich Schlangen, deren Wesen mir am vertrautesten ist.

Endlich, an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, traf ich in einem Waldstück auf diesen Quirrell. Er war jung, ängstlich und leicht zu täuschen. Ich bot ihm an, ihn von seiner Angst zu befreien, ihm zu Macht und Größe zu verhelfen. Er willigte ein, empfing mein Zeichen und brachte mich nach Hogwarts – der Schule, an der er unterrichtet, für mich ein Hort von Erinnerungen.

Und jetzt sitze ich an seinem Hinterkopf fest.

Es ist kein angenehmes Gefühl, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Noch immer bin ich zu schwach, um mir selbst einen Körper zu verschaffen. Daher bin ich darauf angeweisen, seinen mitzubenutzen. Aber was kann ich schon ausrichten, wenn ich ständig unter seinem Turban stecke? Nicht genug, daß ich nichts sehe und nur gedämpft höre; es stinkt auch noch nach Knoblauch! Seine panische Angst vor Vampiren konnte ich Quirrell seltsamerweise nicht nehmen. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn damals im Wald nicht beißen sollen. Gut, ich war eine Schlange, und Schlangen tun so etwas. Außerdem erschien es mir angemessen dramatisch.

Hier in der Schule befindet sich etwas, das ich haben will. Der Schlüssel zur Wiederherstellung meiner Macht. Der Stein der Weisen. Ich weiß, er muß hier sein. Vorher befand er sich in einem Schließfach bei Gringott's in London. Ich beauftragte Quirrell, den Stein zu stehlen, doch als er dort ankam, war das Schließfach bereits leer. Sagte er zumindest. Manchmal traue ich es diesem Idioten wirklich zu, daß er einfach nur zu dumm oder feige war, dort einzubrechen. Andererseits hörte ich, daß im Tagespropheten von einem versuchten Diebstahl bei Gringott's berichtet wird, wobei das entsprechende Fach bereits vorher geleert worden war. Sicherlich hat Dumbledore seine Finger irgendwie in der Sache; er hat mir schon immer die Tour vermasseln wollen, und diesmal ist es wohl kaum anders. Ich frage mich, ob er meine Rückkehr ahnt? Ob er ahnt, daß ich hier bin, direkt vor seiner Nase?

Ich war der gefürchteste Zauberer der Welt. Alle erzitterten vor meinem Namen. Man nannte mich...

"Halt' endlich die Klappe!" erklang die genervte Stimme von Professor Quirrell.

"Warum? Darf man hier nicht einmal in Ruhe Monologe führen?"

"Es ist ein _bißchen _auffällig, wenn unter meinem Turban eine Stimme ertönt", gab der Lehrer zurück. "Außerdem habe ich in einigen Minuten Unterricht und möchte mich konzentrieren können."

"Konzentriere dich besser auf dein Stottern. Es fällt auf, wenn du plötzlich die Worte schon beim ersten Versuch über die Zunge bringst."

"Ach, sei still, Voldemort", knurrte Quirrell.

Das rudimentäre Gesicht des einst gefürchtetsten Zauberers der Welt zuckte. "Sag' diesen Namen nicht!" zischte er gequält.

"Warum nicht?"

"Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst..." Voldemort druckste ein wenig herum und rückte schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus: "Ich habe Angst davor."

"Du hast Angst vor deinem eigenen Pseudonym?" fragte Quirrell ungläubig. "Warum hast du es denn dann gewählt? Ist doch ein ziemliches Eigentor, oder?"

Voldemort grummelte leise. "Ich habe es mir ja nicht ausgesucht. Das waren meine Todesser. Sie waren der Ansicht, der Name ‚Tom Riddle' habe einfach nicht genug – Dings. Stil. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich mich nicht wenigstens ‚Marvolo' nennen kann, aber als Lucius meinte, das klänge nach einem abgehalfterten Zirkuszauberer, und alle anfingen zu lachen... naja, irgendwann fingen sie an, mit den Buchstaben meines Namens herumzuspielen. Und dabei kam Lord V... Lord Vol... na, du.weißt-schon-wer heraus." Voldemort schniefte.

Quirrell kicherte hämisch. "Wenn ich das jemandem erzähle – der Dunkle Lord fürchtet sich vor seinem eigenen Namen. Aber jetzt hör' endlich auf zu jammern, ich muß gleich den fünften Jahrgang unterrichten. Es geht um... Vampire." Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

"Ist das der Grund, warum du deinem Turban diese entsetzliche Knoblauchfahne verpaßt hast? Es stinkt hier! Dabei ist es doch vollkommen unwahrscheinlich, daß an dieser Schule irgendwo ein Vampir herumläuft."

"Und was ist mit Snape?" erkundigte sich Quirrell skeptisch.

"Snape?" lachte Voldemort auf. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, er könne ein Vampir sein? Das ist doch absurd!"

"Naja", murmelte der Lehrer unbehaglich, "allein wie er aussieht, und dann seine Art, aus den Schatten aufzutauchen... Außerdem gibt es im Internet jede Menge Theorien dazu."

"Internet?!"

"Ähm. Schon gut." Quirrel schwieg einen Moment lang, dann hob er erneut an zu sprechen. "Woher weißt du denn, daß er keiner ist?"

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. "Damals, als er sich meinen Todessern anschloß, war er zumindest noch kein Vampir. Und ich glaube nicht, daß sich das geändert hat. Er hielt nicht viel von Bluttrinkerei. Übrigens schafft er es wenigstens, Dumbledore über seine Identität hinwegzutäuschen – ich hoffe nur, daß es dir genausogut gelingt."

"Jaja", murrte Quirrell. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, dann jedoch erstarrte er. "Snape ist ein Todesser?"

"Jawohl", erklärte sein Hinterkopf (alias Voldemort). "Ach, wenn ich an die alten Tage zurückdenke – unsere Grillpartys... Severus konnte schon immer die besten Grillsoßen machen. Auch wenn sie meist etwas feurig waren, aber wer eine verbrannte Kehle nicht abkann, der ist kein wahrer Todesser, sage ich immer. Nur dumm, daß immer alle Nudelsalat mitbrachten. Was gibt es gegen einen netten kleinen Kartoffelsalat einzuwenden, frage ich mich?"

"Vielleicht... mochten die Todesser keine Kartoffeln?" spekulierte Quirrell mit vor Verzweiflung zitternder Stimme. Er fragte sich langsam, ob er den Verstand verlor. Das Ding unter seinem Turban entsprach nicht gerade seiner Vorstellung des berüchtigten Dunklen Lords. Hatten die Todesser damals tatsächlich _Grillpartys_ abgehalten?

"Das kann natürlich ein Grund sein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich sie nie gefragt. Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen. Aber im Grunde genommen mochte ich den Nudelsalat, auch wenn immer viel zu viel davon übrig blieb. Und keiner wollte etwas mit nach Hause nehmen. Nun gut, bis auf Crabbe und Goyle, aber die hatten immer die Behälter vergessen. Sie hätten es sich aufschreiben können, aber ich bezweifle, daß sie überhaupt schreiben konnten. Die beiden wußten nicht einmal, wie herum man einen Stift hält."

"A-ha", machte Quirrell. Er wünschte sich, Voldemort würde endlich still sein. Langsam wurde er _wirklich_ verrückt.

"Und das Schlimmste war, als Macnair einmal versuchte, eine Salatsoße zu machen. Ich will nicht wissen, was für Zutaten er verwendet hat – vermutlich irgendwelche Schlachtabfälle. Es schmeckte widerlich..."

"Wenn du nicht endlich still bist", fauchte Quirrell, "dann – nenne ich deinen Namen!"

"Bitte nicht!" flehte Voldemort und schwieg fortan.

Eine Stunde später hatte der etwas fahrige Lehrer seinen Unterricht hinter sich gebracht und zog sich zur Erholung in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er überflog kurz seine Aufzeichnungen für die nächste Stunde, lehnte sich dann bequem in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann zu dösen.

"Darf ich jetzt wieder reden?" erklang Voldemorts Stimme an seinem Hinterkopf.

"Was ist denn, Voldemort?" knurrte Quirrell, der gerade fast eingeschlafen gewesen war.

Der Ex-Dunkle Lord zog scharf die Luft ein. "Sag' diesen Namen nicht!"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Kein Grund, sich in die nichtvorhandene Hose zu machen."

"Sagt derjenige, der sich vor ein paar Wochen noch vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchtete."

"Ist ja gut! Also, was ist los?"

"Es geht um den Stein der Weisen. Ich will ihn haben, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Also denk' dir gefälligst etwas aus."

"Wie heißt das Zauberwort mit den zwei ‚t'?"

"Aber flott!"

"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Entweder du sagst ‚bitte', oder ich sage ‚Lord Vol...'"

"Schon gut, schon gut!" warf Voldemort hastig ein. "Also könntest du dir bitte, bitte, _bitte _überlegen, wie du an den Stein herankommst?"

Quirrell runzelte die Stirn. Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und begann, unruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumzuwandern. Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen, als sei ihm eine unsichtbare Wand in die Quere gekommen. "Aber ja!" rief er aus. "Es dürfte eigentlich nicht allzu schwierig sein. Ich weiß, wo der Stein versteckt ist, und ich bin für eine der Sicherungen verantwortlich. Die anderen dürften auch zu knacken sein, mit meinem Verstand und deinem... äh, Köpfchen. Das Problem ist nur Fluffy."

"Was?"

"Fluffy. Ich _merke_ es, wenn du ungläubige Grimassen ziehst, also laß' das sein. Fluffy ist ein Zerberus", erklärte er. "Ein dreiköpfiger Hund, der den Eingang zu dem unterirdischen Gemäuer bewacht. Dummerweise reagiert er nicht sonderlich freundlich auf Leute, die ihm zu nahe kommen."

"Wer kommt denn auf die verrückte Idee, sich einen dreiköpfigen Hund anzuschaffen?!"

"Hagrid."

Voldemorts rudimentäres Gesicht zuckte erneut. "Hagrid? Er ist hier?"

"Äh, ja, er kümmert sich ums Gelände und um die Tiere... Du kennst ihn?"

"Ja, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte", murmelte Voldemort abwesend. "Er hatte immer schon ein Faible für... ungewöhnliche Haustiere. Hielt einmal eine Riesenspinne in einer Kiste. Ich kann das alles nicht nachvollziehen, ich hätte lieber etwas Kleineres, Pflegeleichteres. Ein Kätzchen vielleicht."

"Ein Kätzchen?!"

"Warum nicht?" verteidigte sich der Ex-Dunkle Lord. "Sind besser als Hunde, man muß sie nicht ständig Gassi führen."

Quirrell schüttelte perplex den Kopf und fragte sich (nicht zum ersten Mal), ob er langsam verrückt wurde. Oder vielleicht wurde ja Voldemort langsam verrückt. Man wußte es nicht.


	3. Ertappt

_A/N: Wow, unglaublich, daß ich innerhalb eines Tages schon so viele Reviews bekommen habe! Das sport mich natürlich an, den Faden weiterzuspinnen ('spinnen' ist wohl der richtige Ausdruck g). Die Chars gehören natürlich immer noch nicht mir, auch wenn ich mir Voldy gerne einmal als Partygag ausleihen würde..._

_ alle: Erstmal lieben Dank für das Feedback, hat mich echt aus den Socken gehauen! _

_ Die-Nudel: Okay, habe mir deinen Tip zu Herzen genomen. Schaun 'mer mal!_

_ ayrana: Keine Sorge, es wird noch Grillpartys geben... und Schokofrösche... ;)_

_Und wie schon einmal, hier die Warnung: Nicht zu ernst nehmen!_

"Er ist hier?" zischte Voldemort erregt. "Hier? Harry Potter, an dieser Schule? Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

"Ich weiß es genauso sicher, wie ich weiß, daß ich ein nerviges Gesicht am Hinterkopf kleben habe", murrte Quirrell. Ihm war nicht danach zumute, sich mit dem körperlich arg dezimierten Zauberer anzulegen. Seit dieser herausbekommen hatte, daß derjenige, der ihn einst besiegt hatte, Schüler von Hogwarts war, war er einfach nicht mehr stillzubekommen.

"Wie wagst du es, mit mir zu sprechen?" protestierte Voldemort prompt. "Vergiß nicht, ich war einst der mächtigste und gefürchtetste aller Zauberer. Jeder fürchtete mich und meinen Namen!"

"Besonders du selbst", erwiderte Quirrell spöttisch. "Aber jetzt gib' endlich Ruhe. Wenn Filch mich hier erwischt, wird er sicherlich Fragen stellen..."

"Was tust du überhaupt gerade?" erkundigte sich Voldemort und versuchte, einen Blick durch eine Ritze im Turban zu erhaschen. Alles, was er sah, waren dunkle Steinwände, die nur schwach von Quirrells Lumos-Zauber erhellt wurden.

Der Lehrer seufzte unterdrückt. "Wenn du mir endlich einmal zuhören würdest, anstatt tragische Monologe über vergangene Größe zu führen, dann müßte ich es dir jetzt nicht zum dritten Mal erklären. Dabei ist es eigentlich recht einfach zu verstehen: Ich bin im verbotenen Korridor und bemühe mich, einen Weg an Fluffy vorbei zu finden. Wenn ich dieses Untier erst einmal umgangen habe, ist der Weg zum Stein der Weisen nicht mehr weit."

"Sehr gut." Voldemort atmete erleichtert auf, was den Turban leicht ins Wanken brachte. "Wußtest du, daß Einhornblut ekelhaft schmeckt? Ich habe keine Lust, mich noch monatelang von so etwas Widerlichem zu ernähren. Es ist beinahe noch schlimmer als Macnairs Grillsoße. Und dabei sollen Einhörner so reine Tiere sein - Unsinn, sage ich da nur. Ich könnte all diese Gerüchte aus dem Weg schaffen..." Er brach ab und hätte Quirrell am liebsten mit einem tiefgründigen Blick bedacht, doch das ließ sich nur bewerkstelligen, wenn er seine Augen aus den Höhlen löste. Und dazu verspürte er nicht das Verlangen. "Sag' einmal, heißt es nicht, daß Einhörner nur Jungfrauen an sich heranlassen?"

Der Lehrer schwieg zu dieser Frage.

"Nun rück' aber mal mit der Wahrheit heraus. Dem alten Tom kannst du es ruhig erzählen."

"Jungfrau ist mein _Sternzeichen_", knurrte Quirrell genervt. "So, da hast du's."

"Dafür hast du dir aber recht viel Zeit mit der Antwort gelassen. Hast du mir nicht doch etwas verschwiegen?"

"Nein!" fauchte Quirrell und lief knallrot an. Er mußte nicht auch noch sein nicht vorhandenes Sexualleben vor dem Ex-Dunklen Lord ausbreiten...

In diesem Moment erklangen Schritte hinter der nächsten Biegung. Quirrell erstarrte. Wer trieb sich um diese Zeit im verbotenen Korridor herum? War es der grantige Hausmeister Filch oder ein mutiger Schüler? Bevor er sich eine überzeugende Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte, bog eine dunkle Gestalt um die Ecke und hielt geradewegs auf ihn zu.

_Hätte es nicht doch Filch sein können?_ dachte Quirrell verzweifelt, als Severus Snape vor ihm stehenblieb und einen seiner durchdringenden Blicke auf ihn richtete.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wirkte nicht sehr angetan darüber, Quirrell über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Nicht genug, daß dieser den Posten eines Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste innehatte - ein Posten, den Snape seit langem begehrte -, er benahm sich seit einer Weile auch äußerst verdächtig.

"Was suchen Sie hier, Quirrell?" fragte Snape kühl. "Oder machen Sie nur einen kleinen Spaziergang und genießen das... Ambiente dieses Korridors?"

"I-ich..." stotterte der Angesprochene (diesmal mußte er sein Stottern nicht einmal spielen). "I-ich dachte nur, ich kö-könnte mal wieder nach Fluffy sehen, viel-l-leicht hat er ja H-Hunger..."

"Ah ja", machte Snape. "Dafür scheinen Sie aber recht mangelhaft ausgerüstet zu sein. Ich sehe zumindest nicht, daß Sie etwas Eßbares mit sich herumtragen. Oder hatten Sie vielleicht vor, Fluffy mit einigen Ihrer Körperteile zu füttern? Nur zu, ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten."

_Mist_, dachte Quirrell. _Warum läßt sich der Kerl bloß einfach nicht von mir täuschen?_

Voldemort indessen dachte über Kartoffelsalat nach, und ein verträumtes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein rudimentäres Gesicht. Ach ja, die guten alten Zeiten - wenn alles glattging, würde er bald wieder seine Todesser zum Grillfest einladen können. Er hoffte inständig, daß Crabbe nicht wieder versuchte, die Grillzange zu verspeisen. (Sie hatte auf seinem Teller gelegen, und da Crabbe der Ansicht war, daß alles, was auf einem Teller lag, eßbar war - nun, drücken wir es so aus: Man sollte ihn nicht in ein Zimmer lassen, in dem sich eine Schale mit künstlichem Obst befand.)

"Also, ich... ich... äh, ich wollte n-nur schauen, ob alles in O-ordnung ist. Sicher. Und so. Ja. Genau." Quirrell verknotete nervös seine Finger und fragte sich einen Moment später, wie er sie jemals wieder auseinanderbekommen sollte.

Snape warf ihm einen seiner unvergleichlichen Das-glaubst-du-selbst-nicht-Blicke zu. "Ich habe den vagen Verdacht, daß ohne Ihre Anwesenheit alles sicherer ist", sagte er höhnisch. "Entweder Sie haben sich einfach nur verlaufen, oder Sie führen etwas im Schilde. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, daß es sich um Zweiteres handelt - dann werde ich höchstpersönlich Fluffy mit Ihren Extremitäten füttern."

"Gngh", antwortete Quirrell.

"Sind Sie in der Lage, den Weg nach draußen zu finden, oder muß ich Sie dorthin eskortieren?" erkundigte sich Snape in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall. "Es wäre doch äußerst bedauerlich, wenn Sie sich in diesem Korridor verliefen und dadurch... _zu Schaden kämen_."

"Du solltest besser gehen", zischte Voldemort unter Quirrells Turban. Er hatte teils amüsiert, teils beängstigt festgestellt, daß Snape immer noch so bedrohlich wirken konnte wie damals. Ach ja, dieser schicksalhafte Tag, als er damit gedroht hatte, den gesamten Soßenvorrat in den Vorgarten zu kippen, wenn er nicht endlich ein Steak abbekam...

"Du bist still!" wisperte Quirrell ärgerlich.

"Was bin ich?" fragte Snape verwirrt.

"N-nichts..."

"Falsch. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Lassen Sie uns gehen." Er wartete mit verschränkten Armen, bis Quirrell sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, und folgte ihm bin vor die Tür des Korridors. Dort entließ er seinen Kollegen mit einem kühlen Blick, der eindeutig folgende Botschaft vermittelte: 'Sollte ich dich noch einmal unbefugt in diesem Gang erwischen, dann beweise ich dir, daß die Sache mit den Extremitäten keine leere Drohung war.'

Quirrell lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Das war ja gerade noch einmal gutgegangen. Allerdings konnte er die Sache mit Fluffy erst einmal vergessen; er hing nun einmal an seinen Extremitäten. (Und Voldemort hing an seinem Kopf, aber das war eine ganz andere Sache.) "Irgendeinen Vorschlag, was wir jetzt machen sollen?" erkundigte er sich in scharfem Tonfall. Wenn der Ex-Dunkle Lord schon seinen Kopf mitbenutzte, konnte er gefälligst auch mitdenken!

"Remoulade", murmelte Voldemort.

Quirrell schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fragte sich, ob die Präsenz Voldemorts am selbigen schon sein Gehör beschädigt hatte. "Was meinst du mit Remoulade?"

"Wenn man keine Grillsoße mehr hat, muß man eben Remoulade nehmen. Nicht daß sie an die berühmte Chili-Tabasco-Soße herankäme, aber wenn man nichts anderes findet..."

"_Ich meine den Stein der Weisen!_" knurrte Quirrell. "Könntest du dir vielleicht einmal Gedanken darüber machen? Immerhin bist du es, der ihn haben will! Ich helfe dir nur, weil ich so ein netter, hilfsbereiter Mensch bin..."

"...und weil es eine edelmütige Tat ist..."

"...genau, weil es eine edelmütige Tat ist..."

"...und weil du glaubst, daß ich dich dafür belohnen werde..."

"...und weil ich glaube, daß du... Ach was, Unsinn!" stieß Quirrell hastig hervor. "Ich handle nur aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit, aber dafür kann ich doch wenigstens ein bißchen Unterstützung erwarten, findest du nicht?"

Voldemort seufzte und versuchte die wunderbare Erinnerung zu verdrängen, in der ein Dutzend Todesser um einen wackligen Tisch gruppiert waren und sich bemühten, Bratwürste mit Senf zu verzehren, ohne dafür ihre Kapuzen abzunehmen. "Ich glaube, Severus kann ich nicht fragen", stellte er fest. "Das würde für ihn bedeuten, ziemlich aus der Rolle zu fallen. Er braucht Dumbledores Vertrauen, solange er Meister der Grillsoß... äh, Zaubertränke in Hogwarts ist. Und wenn es nach mir geht, wird er diesen Posten noch eine Weile lang behalten. Kannst du nicht für irgend eine Ablenkung sorgen?"

"Ablenkung?" erkundigte sich Quirrell skeptisch. "Was soll ich machen, die Gewächshäuser anzünden? Professor Sprout wird mich in einen Raum mit schreienden Alraunen sperren, wenn sie mich erwischt! _Ohne Ohrenschützer_!"

"Das meinte ich nicht", murmelte Voldemort beschwichtigend. "Du mußt bloß so viel Aufruhr verursachen, daß sich die Lehrer eher um diesen kümmern als um den verbotenen Korridor."

Auf Quirrells Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. "Das ist es..." Er ballte triumphierend eine Faust und eilte los.


	4. Halloween

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel wird für eine Weile leider das letzte sein, da ich derzeit zuhause keinen Zugang zum Internet habe. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, in der Zwischenzeit weiterzuschreiben - und die Kapitel wieder länger (und amüsanter) zu machen. Puh, man sollte wirklich nicht schreiben, wenn man an Schlafmangel leidet..._

_Wie üblich gehört keine der Figuren mir, nicht einmal der Troll. (Okay, der Baum war meiner. Aber nur der. Was, auch nicht? Hey, kann man heutzutage nicht einmal einen Baum erfinden? Schon gut, schon gut, ich weiß, daß der verbotene Wald JKR gehört... seufz)_

Mein Name ist Professor Quirrell. Mein Vorname ist unbekannt. So viel zu meiner Wichtigkeit.

Noch vor einigen Monaten war ich ein junger, unbedarfter und überängstlicher Zauberer. Trotz - oder gerade wegen - meines Wissens über die Dunklen Künste fürchtete ich mich selbst vor meinem eigenen Schatten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich in diesem Zustand noch in Hogwarts unterrichten sollte. Doch dann traf ich auf diese Schlange, und mein Leben veränderte sich.

Die Schlange - das war der einst gefürchtetste Zauberer der Welt (wie er nicht müde wird zu betonen), Lord Voldemort. Er bot mir eine Art Pakt an: Wenn ich ihm das beschaffe, wonach er strebt, verhilft er mir zu Macht und Ansehen. Wonach er strebt - der Stein der Weisen. Ein neuer Körper. Ewiges Leben.

Würde das nicht jeder wollen?

Ich fand durch gezielte Recherchen heraus, daß sich der Stein in einem Schließfach bei der Zaubererbank Gringott's befand. Daher machte ich mich auf zur Londoner Zentrale, um ihn für meinen Meister zu stehlen. Und in London begegnete ich zum ersten Mal dem "Jungen, der lebt": Harry Potter.

Daß der Junge lebt, hätte ich ihnen auch so sagen können. Leichen sprechen nicht und laufen auch nicht herum. Aber die Leute können sich ja einfach keine vernünftigen Beinamen einfallen lassen...

Nun, mein Versuch, den Stein zu entwenden, ging schief. Es gelang mir zwar, bis zu besagtem Schließfach vorzudringen, doch es stellte sich heraus, daß dieses bereits geleert worden war. Ohne Zweifel hatte Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel. Der alte Schokofroschfan neigt manchmal zu verdammt guten Vorahnungen. Vielleicht sollte er Sybill Trelawneys Posten übernehmen - die Irre kann doch nicht einmal das Wetter vorhersagen. Stattdessen entwickelt sie die düstersten Prophezeiungen um schreckliche Verletzungen und Todesfälle. Will sie damit irgend etwas kompensieren? Ähm, ich schweife ab. Zurück zum Thema.

Lord Voldemort war natürlich nicht angetan von meinem Versagen. Er beschloß, er könne mich fortan nicht mehr ohne Aufsicht lassen. Was das bedeutet, sollte mittlerweile klar geworden sein: Er nistete sich in meinem Hinterkopf ein. Dort führt er ein recht geruhsames Leben, hält gerne Monologe und neigt dazu, von einer obskuren Grillsoße zu schwärmen. Ehrlich, _so_ hätte ich mir den Dunklen Lord nicht vorgestellt. Er ist eher eine Witzfigur.

Aber eine ziemlich mächtige...

Die Chance kam an Halloween.

Quirrell hatte mittlerweile mit Voldemorts Hilfe einen recht guten Plan ausgearbeitet, wie er für den benötigten Aufruhr sorgen konnte. Dabei kam ihm zugute, daß er ein Händchen für den Umgang mit Trollen hatte. (Schnippische Bemerkungen über einen vergleichbaren Intelligenzquotienten ignorierte er normalerweise.) So hatte er auch eines der massigen, stupiden Ungetüme als Wächter für den Stein der Weisen abgestellt. Keine unüberwindbare Hürde. Die anderen Lehrer hatten da schon kniffligere Aufgaben gestellt...

Während in der Schule allgemeiner Trubel ausbrach - wie immer vor einem Festessen -, schlich er sich aus dem Gebäude und geradewegs in den Verbotenen Wald. Vor einer Weile hätte er sich noch zu Tode gefürchtet bei der Vorstellung, den unheimlichen Forst zu betreten. Nun aber blieb er ruhig und zuversichtlich. Ihm konnte nichts geschehen, sein Meister war bei ihm.

An seinen letzten Besuch im Wald erinnerte er sich allerdings recht ungern. Voldemort hatte wieder einmal seine Dosis an Einhornblut gebraucht ("ekelhaft, aber es muß sein..."), doch diesmal war es nicht ungestört abgegangen. Dieser Dummkopf Hagrid hatte Wind davon bekommen, daß etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, und hatte sich mit seinem Hund auf dem Weg gemacht, um den rätselhaften Einhornmorden auf die Spur zu kommen. Dabei hatten sie beinahe den in einer weiten Robe verhüllten Quirrell überrascht, der gerade rechtzeitig geflohen war. Dann war er auch noch einigen Zentauren über den Weg gelaufen, die versucht hatten, ihn aufzuhalten. Konnten diese Viecher nicht bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs? Aber nein, sie mußten ja gerade dann auftauchen, wenn er sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Nun hielt Quirrell Ausschau nach einem Troll. Er wußte, daß sich ab und zu eines dieser Wesen in den Verbotenen Wald verirrte. Üblicherweise blieben sie nicht lange - es gab dort Dinge, die selbst einem Troll Furcht einjagten. Doch sie ließen sich nicht auf Dauer abschrecken. Sture trollische Dummheit eben.

Der Troll, der sich derzeit im Wald aufhielt und vergeblich versuchte, mit einem Baum zu kommunizieren, war selbst nach Troll-Maßstäben dumm. Die ungefähr fünf Gehirnzellen, die einsam durch seinen hohlen Schädel drifteten, befaßten sich fast ausschließlich mit den Gedanken "Essen" und "Auf Dinge einschlagen" (beziehungsweise "Ugh" und "Ugh" auf Trollisch). Ab und zu kam auch eine vage Ahnung von geschlechtlichen Aktivitäten auf, doch da der Troll noch immer mit dem Problem kämpfte, Bäume und Trollinnen auseinanderzuhalten, hatte diese Idee keine sinnvollen Konsequenzen.

Seltsamerweise begriff das Ungetüm jedoch sofort, was der kleine Mensch von ihm wollte, der gerade vor ihm stand. _Mitkommen. _Es grunzte enttäuscht (der Baum schwieg stur), zuckte mit den massiven Schultern und trottete dem winzigen Geschöpf hinterher.

Quirrell gelang es tatsächlich, den Troll bis in die Keller von Hogwarts zu führen. Er atmete erleichtert auf und eilte dann hinauf in die große Halle, in der das Halloween-Festmahl gerade in vollem Gange war. Zeit zu überprüfen, ob seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ausreichten, um Schüler und Lehrer zu täuschen. Er stieß die Tür auf und stürmte in die Halle hinein, einen angemessen entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Troll... im Kerker... ich dachte, ich sag's Ihnen", stieß er hervor und fiel dramatisch in Pseudo-Ohnmacht.

Das darauf folgende Chaos hatte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt. Die Schüler sprangen kreischend von ihren Plätzen auf und rannten ziellos umher, kollidierten mit Mitschülern und Tischen. Teller und Becher fielen auf den Boden und zerschellten. Quirrells Hinterkopf wurde von einer Gabel getroffen, was Voldemort zu einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut veranlaßte, der jedoch im allgemeinen Lärm unterging. Erst Dumbledore schaffte es, einigermaßen wieder Ruhe herzustellen, indem er ein beeindruckendes Feuerwerk aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes schießen ließ. (Es kostete ihm ziemliche Überwindung, den Zauber zu verschwenden, den er sich eigentlich als Überraschung für den Nachtisch aufgespart hatte.) "Die Vertrauensschüler führen ihre Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle. Die Lehrer kommen mit mir", befahl der weißhaarige Schulleiter.

Quirrell sah seine Chance gekommen, rappelte sich auf, als niemand hinsah, und machte sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock. _Stein der Weisen, ich komme! _Hätte er allerdings noch einen Blick auf die versammelte Lehrerschaft geworfen, so wäre ihm etwas sehr Relevantes aufgefallen...

"Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa _schon wieder _verlaufen, Quirrell?"

Der Lehrer bremste abrupt, als er sich plötzlich Soßenmeister... ähm, Zaubertrankmeister Snape gegenüber sah, der ein ziemlich herablassendes Grinsen zur Schau trug.

"N-nein, ich..."

"Zum Kerker geht es nach unten, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte." Snape packte Quirrell am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. Voldemort unter dessen Turban schaute verwirrt drein, was allerdings aus verständlichen Gründen niemandem auffiel.

"Lassen Sie mich endlich los, Sie alter Schmierkopf!" brüllte Quirrell und versuchte, sich aus Snapes eisenhartem Griff zu befreien. Dieser war nicht sonderlich angetan von der Beleidigung, und seine Hand schloß sich so fest um den Arm seines Kollegen, daß seine Hand begann, kalt und taub zu werden. "Ich will ja nicht wissen, wie es um den Zustand Ihrer Haare bestellt sein muß, wenn Sie ständig diesen lächerlichen Turban tragen", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer.

"Er ist ein E-erbstück meiner G-groß-mutter", murmelte Quirrell wenig überzeugend.

"Ach ja? Letzte Woche war er noch das Geschenk eines afrikanischen Prinzen. Was er wohl morgen sein wird? Vielleicht wollen Sie mir dann weismachen, daß es sich um einen außerirdischen Parasiten handelt, der sich nur rein zufällig Ihren Kopf als Wohnstätte ausgesucht hat?" Snape schnaubte unwillig und zerrte den verzweifelten Quirrell weiter mit sich.

Im Kerker war der Troll jedoch nicht mehr. Er hatte sich dort gelangweilt und war ziellos durch die Schule gewandert, bis er zufällig in eine Mädchentoilette geraten war. Dort hatten sich diverse Ereignisse zugetragen, die unter anderem eine fliegende Keule und einen Zauberstab in der Nase umfaßten. Als Quirrell und Snape dort ankamen - zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall, die ihnen unterwegs begegnet war -, sahen sie dort einen ohnmächtigen Troll, umringt von drei mitgenommen wirkenden Gryffindor-Erstkläßlern.

McGonagall schnappte nach Luft. "Sie drei sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig!" schnappte sie.

Überraschenderweise war es Hermine Granger, die die gesamte Schuld auf sich nahm. Sie behauptete, sie habe versucht, den Troll allein zu besiegen, und sei schließlich von ihren Mitschülern Ron Weasley und Harry Potter (Voldemort fluchte leise unter dem Turban) gerettet worden. Quirrell warf einen Seitenblick auf Snape und bemerkte, daß dieser skeptisch die Stirn runzelte.

Miss Granger bekam für ihre Selbstüberschätzung fünf Hauspunkte abgezogen, während Harry und Ron jeweils fünf Punkte für "unverschämtes Glück" erhielten. _Eine etwas mangelhafte Begründung_, dachte sich Quirrell und folgte der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin mit den Augen, als sie die Toilette verließ. Er wandte sich ebenfalls zu Gehen, doch Snape hielt ihn auf. "Nun beweisen Sie mal Ihre Fähigkeiten, Handtuchkopf", zischte er. "Hatten Sie nicht einmal erwähnt, ein Händchen für Trolle zu haben? Es sollten Ihnen folglich nicht schwerfallen, diesem hier zu sagen, was er... zu tun hat." Mit einem unergründlichen Blick wandte er sich zum Gehen.

"Manchmal überrascht Severus mich", murmelte Voldemort nachdenklich, während sein Gastkörperbesitzer nervös auf das ohnmächtige Monstrum herabstarrte und bei jedem Atemzug desselben zusammenzuckte. "Ab und zu habe ich das Gefühl, er ist zu intelligent, um ein Todesser zu sein."

Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie richtig er damit lag...


End file.
